Crucio
by DarkestRevelation
Summary: He wanted her to suffer, to watch the life fade from her eyes just as it had with Sirius. The mere thought of his beloved God father brought back a rage that was so strong it was almost as though he was consumed by it - Harry Potter would get his revenge once and for all. Dark!OOC!Harry OOC!Voldemort featuring torture.
1. Chapter 1

**I think this is probably one of the few Harry Potter fanfictions I'm actually proud off ^^ I'll start by saying I own ****_nothing._**** Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and I'm simply playing with the plot.**

**Now with the warnings: This contains Dark!OOC!Harry and OOC!Voldemort (I always thought Voldemort was underdeveloped as a villain in the HP series.) as well as torture. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to turn it into a small series instead :) I hope you all enjoy, and you have been warned. **

"Crucio." One word.

The chaotic beam of crimson erupted from his wand, speeding through the air towards an unsuspecting Bellatrix Lestrange. The resounding scream of sheer pain that left the woman filled Harry with a strange sense of glee and Excitement. He watched, breathing erratically as the insane woman thrashed around on the ground, her limbs twitching and flailing as the torture curse consumed her in an internal, raging inferno of pure pain.

The seductive darkness of the spell flowed throughout his body, filling him to the brim with this addictive power that almost brought him to his knees. Wave after wave of consuming darkness washed over Harry and he could barely remember the whimpering Bellatrix who lay in shock upon the cold, dark floor that reflected her soul.

"That's it Harry..." An almost soothing yet cold voice cocooned him. "There is no good nor evil... Only power... And those to weak to seek it." Harry could already imagine the burning red eyes of Lord Voldemort as he materialized behind the vengeful teenager. "So much rage... She deserves it Harry... She killed Sirius. You know the spell." Lord Voldemort whispered once more - So much more seductive and inviting than the usual high, sibilant tone Harry was used to.

"I can't..." He replied, a visible note of apprehension and longing in his voice. Even Harry did not believe his own statement as his wand arm twitched with a desirable urge to use the spell once more... To have Bellatrix scream for mercy beneath his wand... Harry shook the fantasies away, his eyes half glazed as he tore the green emeralds away from the scene in front of him.

"You lie..." Voldemort sounded vaguely amused. "We both know it... The rush of power, the excitement... The pleasure." He could feel the Dark Lord's spindly, pale hands ghost over the fabric of his navy jumper. There was no pain in their contact for once, and yet he didn't find himself repulsed. Everything seemed heightened, he could feel the sheer force of power radiating off of the powerful figure behind him - He didn't even bother to deny it... Being surrounded by the seductive, addictive darkness was clouding his mind. "Don't deny yourself Harry. Use the curse."

His ethereal green orbs glowed with rage and a bubbling darkness rose within him as he found himself complying with Voldemort. His wand rose, level and calm as he prepared himself to whisper the two words that would end the bitches miserable existence. The slither of guilt that soon followed, however, was quickly squished by the need for Revenge - Revenge for his parents, for Sirius, for Neville's parents... Revenge for everything. Determination replaced the guilt and the tip of his wand glowed with the ominous presence of the Killing curse as his eyes met Bellatrix's for the first time throughout this conversation - They were no longer filled with pain, rather they contained a mixture of insane pleasure and pride as if she was doing him a favour.

His face contorted into a dark, sadistic smirk as he waved mockingly at Bellatrix, lips moving to produce the spell that would end this miserable witches life. "Avada Kedav-" The anticipation dwindled as he was interrupted by the familiar green roar as practically an entire crowd of Witches and Wizards entered the ministry at once. Most noticeable was Fudge, who was staring at the scene in shock, his pudgy eyes almost popping.

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing between the Minister and Dumbledore who had 'promptly' arrived moments ago before turning back to the fallen Bellatrix who was grinning viciously at him. Oh how he wanted to wipe that smile off of her face... And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Avada Kedavra."

**So? Outstanding? Troll? I really hope you guys liked it, and drop a comment if you have any criticism as I would love to improve ^^ **

**Thanks for reading,**

**DarkestRevelation.**


	2. Avada Kedavra

**Chapter two of this three chapter series is up ^^ It is slightly short but I hope you guys still like it. Again, I own ****_nothing_****. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Character death, OOC!Harry OOC!Voldemort OOC!Dumbledore.**

"Avada Kedavra."

The rush of power that surged through his very form as the sickly green light errupted from his wand was like no other; He found himself panting heavily and looking at the horrifed dead corpse of Bellatrix through half lidded, glazed eyes. The magic swirling reeked of darkness... And it was intoxicating.

He ached for more, longing to feel the familiar power flow through his veins as the life faded from his victims eyes... Harry was oblivious to half the Wizarding world staring at the scene of them in shock - Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most dangerous witches of the century was dead, murdered in cold blood by their own 'Golden boy' and 'Saviour' as Lord Voldemort who was persumed dead stood behind with what appeared to be an amused and satisfied expression clear on his serpentine face.

"Harry... What have you done?" It was Dumbledore's broken voice that broke the teenager out of his fantasizing. Turning to face his headmaster with green eyes that glowed the very same shade of green that had just killed Bellabitch Lestrange.

"Avenged Sirius, avenged Alice and Franke, avenged Neville. I removed this piece of filth from the Wizarding world." Harry replied, a dark, twisted smile on his face as he turned back to face the reporters who had gathered.

"LOOK. Look at the woman who has tormented you for years! Look at the filthy bitch who tortured and killed for fun!" Harry yelled, a mixture of anger and satisfaction colouring his voice as he gestured wildly to the twisted corpse of Bellatrix. Pictures were being taken almost every second but no one dared make a sound.

"My boy... Did you have to kill her? Why did you succumb to the darkness?" The elderly wizard pleaded, his blue eyes that had lost their twinkle where now full of shame and regret. But Harry was undeterred - He was too far gone, too corrupted by the darkness he had fell into like a welcoming abyss.

"Potter has seen the truth, Dumbledore. He did what you were all afraid to do." Voldemort's silky voice was inches away from his head - It made Harry jolt and tense slightly as he had almost forgotten the Dark Lord's presence. Almost afraid to turn and look upon the man who had killed his parents Harry remained still as Voldemort's spindly hand came to rest on his shoulder. Once more there was no pain, only a welcoming, twisted shudder that made his Scar throb with something other than pain.

"Tom Riddle, I almost forgot you were there." Dumbledore's brisk dismissal did nothing but rile Voldemort who wasted no time in shooting an unfamiliar curse towards the old man. Almost instantly Harry was pushed out of the way of probably dangerous spells.

His rationality was returning by now and he felt no guilt nor sadness over what was his first intentional human kill. Instead all he saw was a moment to escape - Even with proof of Lord Voldemort's return they would use any excuse to lock him away for life, and using two Unforgiveables was a legit excuse.

Most of the wizards were now captivated by the show down between the two most powerful men of their time, and although the nearest Floo was yards away Harry thought it was worth a shot. Cautiously, he began to edge his way towards his only escape route when a yell caught his attention. Instantly eyes were back on him and he wasted no time in forgetting stealth as he lunged towards the floo, narrowly missing a series of stunners that smashed into the wall creating a small crater as he vanished in a roar of flame.

Harry Potter was now a criminal on the loose.

**Outstanding or troll? Well that's two chapters down, one to go :) Like I said before, I really do want to improve so I'd appreciate it if you could drop a comment with any advice, criticism or simply some opinions.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**DarkestRevelation.**


	3. Imperio

**And here we have the final chapter :D This was really fun to write, and as it is the final chapter I thought I'd at least try to make it longer~ As usual, I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: OOC!Harry OOC!Dobby.**

As usual, the process made Harry queasy as he locked his elbows close to his sides, resisting the urge to close his eyes as what seemed to be a million hearths and fire places zoomed by. To be fair though, the now-criminal teenager didn't even know where he was going! It was a very sudden, and in his own opinion a stupid, idea.

The moment Harry found himself stumbling unsteadily out the large fireplace, he was greeted by a most unsuspecting yet familiar sight. How could he forget the very house he saw a muggle, coldly murdered in when he was only thirteen? Ah memories. He didn't need a Dementor to remember those lovely flashbacks. Yes - there was no mistaking the Riddle house, especially when it appeared exactly the same as it had those two years ago, only this time there was no deformed Voldemort or Wormtail lurking in the darkness. At least he hoped they weren't, but considering his luck, who knew?

Harry wasn't particularly sure why he had came here, but it seemed like a safe choice for now. The old coot would never think to look for him here and he was sure that the Ministry didn't even know the small town of Little Hangington existed. It was perfect, despite its decrepit condition. Of course that didn't matter to Harry - He would rather live in a cave than Azkaban... Sirius in all his skeletal glory back in third year flashed into his mind, and the image that once brought a smile to his face caused an ugly snarl to rise. _Why?! WHY?! _

He had been so caught up in his anger, so busy with murdering the filthy excuse of a witch that he didn't even stop to mourn Sirius. Tears pooled in the emerald green eyes, and Harry was vaguely aware of falling to the ground in a graceless heap as he sobbed.

He was a murderer.

He had tortured Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius. Was. Gone.

The realization hit him for the first time that night and he was a mess. An irrevocably broken mess. A nonexistent wind sent the objects in the room into a frenzy - Furniture was vibrating and exploding as for the first time since he was eleven, Harry had a destructive bout of accidental magic.

There would be no safety anymore; no worrying glances from Miss. Weasley, no Hermione to call on for help. If Harry dared show his face the only thing he would receive is frisky time with a Dementor. Kissing on the first date... The thought brought a wry smile to his face for the first time since he had his hysterical break down, and he paused to wonder if Fudge had ordered his arrest yet? The only thing he could hope for was that the ministry would be so preoccupied with the appearance of Voldemort to worry about Harry.

Despite being in possession of his wand, magic would be useless in this situation. His wand had the trace on, has he recalled from the fun meeting with Wizenedgamot when he was summoned for a trial. How ironic - Barely a year later he really _is_ a criminal. Instead he had to cautiously make his way around the ancient house to ensure he really was a lone. As grim as the situation was, dying would not help at all.

Sneaking around the house was easier than he thought- He was the only current resident of the Riddle house and his relatives love over the years left him lighter than he should be. The few floorboards and doors that did indeed creak burned into his memory so he would not make that mistake again. Who knows what danger lurked inside the house Voldemort had been in.

Voldemort.

Now that was what confused Harry - All his beliefs had been brutally destroyed in one night, and now he was left wondering who Voldemort really was. He was so stupid! Unbelievably so - Harry had thought Voldemort to be an utterly insane and power hungry man. Though it was true, it was a serious understatement. What were these feelings? These thoughts? It was easy to shift the blame onto Voldemort. After all, the two were linked, they shared a mind connection, that clearly Voldemort was aware of.

That night, Harry received no sleep. Every time he closed his mind, he was tormented with images of Sirius falling through that damned veil, the scene playing over and over again until it hurt to think. So many conflicting thoughts and emotions, it messed with his fragile mind leaving the once bright and innocent boy a former shell of himself.

Morning rose, and Harry knew this because he was staring blankly ahead as sun filtered through the slight gaps in the boards of the windows. Too afraid to sleep, too afraid to even move he had spent the entire night lying stiffly on the dusty bed. It was strange, actually, because that very bed had given him an idea that might just save his arse.

"Dobby?" Harry called, though it was a mistake as his throat was hoarse and sore from lack of water. That didn't seem to stop the erratically fanatic house elf who appeared merely seconds later, latching onto Harry's legs and grossly sobbing.

"THE GREATS HARRY POTTER SUMMONED DOBBY!" It was hard to understand the high pitched wail in between sobs. "Dobby knew it wasn't true! They's saying Master Harry done bad thing!" Like a switch Dobby flipped from hysterical to angry, shaking his finger at the air. "The great Harry Potter would nev-" Crouching low to his only friend, Harry gently silenced the house elf. It was sad, knowing the only person who could look out for him was an insane house elf. But it was better than nothing.

"Dobby. It's true." He whispered in admittance for the first time. "I did a bad thing." He lowered his head, in a mixture of horror at his own actions and depression as tears threatened to well up in his eyes, again. He missed the determined expression on Dobby's face as the house elf consolingly patted the distressed teenager on the knee.

"Dobby will serve Master Harry no matter whats!" Dobby announced proudly, to which Harry offered a small rare smile.

"Thank you, Dobby. I'm proud to have such a loyal house elf with me." For the first time since he had met Dobby in his second year, he acknowledged their bond. A brief flash of white momentarily blinded him and he felt an influx of magic spin tantalizingly in the room. When he came to his senses, Dobby was staring up at him with disturbingly wide eyes.

"Master Harry has accepted Dobby! Dobby is so happy!" He promptly burst into tears again, leaving Harry to stare in a mixture of amazement and confusion. He had accepted Dobby? Wha-How?! Sometimes he forgot how strange the magical community was. But there was no time to ponder on the subject, because no matter how safe he may be for now, he was still a wanted criminal.

"Dobby?" The house elf paused to look up, all signs of his hysterical sobbing gone. "I need to you to fetch me the Daily Prophet newspaper. Can you remain unseen?" Harry uncertainly asked, preferring not to order his only friend around even though that's what he was there _for_.

"Certainly Master Harry!" With a frantic nod and a snap of his fingers, Harry was left alone again. But not for long - One night in this god forsaken house had already left him growing bored, and from what he knew Little Hangington had no wizards in it except for the Gaunts, who were all dead by now. Muggles who knew nothing about his criminal status.

Leaving the house was easy, but remaining unseen was the hard part. All his belongings were at Hogwarts, or by now in the hands of Ministry officials. Hopefully he could get Dobby to fetch some things before they discovered his invisibility cloak.

His stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl and Harry flinched further into the darkness of the shadows, in hopes that no one noticed him with his shady jumper and jeans. But there was no denying his hunger and thirst. Seeing as though he couldn't just waltz into a shop and buy everything, especially with no money the only option left, was magic.

"Imperi-" His wand, which was levelled at the head of an unsuspecting muggle was back down at his side. How could he have nearly forgotten?! The trace on his wand would alert any ministry officials to his location... _Fuck._ Well that ruined that spectacular plan.

There was nothing else this village could offer for now. The Riddle house stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle house was now damp, derelict and unoccupied. Except for Harry of course, but that was irrelevant.

By the time Harry had arrived at the house, out of breath and utterly paranoid he was greeted by Dobby who was hopping from foot to foot, a Daily Prophet clenched in his hands as ordered. The moment Dobby layed eyes on Harry he scuttled over eagerly, handing the newspaper to his maser loyally and waiting patiently. He was now disappointed - Harry smiled and patted Dobby on the head as one would a pet.

"Thank you Dobby, you can go for now." With a nod Dobby disappeared to wherever most house elves went, leaving Harry to fearfully open the newspaper. He too, was not disappointed. The headlines took up half the actual page, screaming in eye catching moving letters:

"**THE BOY-WHO-WENT-DARK?" **By Rita Skeeter, of course. Who else would trash the boy-who-lived's reputation?

_My dear readers, something of up most importance occurred just last night. The boy-who-lived, Harry Potter is a 15 year old Gryffindor student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been an announced as a criminal. Sources within the ministry last night watched in horror as the young teenager we all grew to love, tortured and murdered Bellatrix Lestrange, an escaped prisoner of Azkaban. We fear that our saviour may have truly cracked, under the influence of Voldemort who had appeared moments later. Could our chosen one have defected to the dark? Watch out, witches and wizards. No one knows when the menace known as 'The Dark One' will strike again? If you see any sign of this wizard contact the aurors instantly - Minister Fudge issued the Dementors kiss before resigning from his post and anyone to apprehend this dangerous criminal will be generously rewarded. Again, we warn you all to be on your guard._

"Really? The Dark One?!" He snorted, the passage had done nothing but amuse him. If this was the best Rita Skeeter could do perhaps he should pay _her_ a little visit, for revenge when she wrote those slating articles about Hermione and himself. Yes. The filthy bug was next on his quickly growing list to kill. And he would make her _scream_.

**Sorry dear readers, not as much gruesome action in this one D: But I thought it finishes nicely, and who knows one day I might pick it up again and continue. As usual, drop a comment if you have any advice or criticism and thank you all ever so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**Much love,**

**DarkestRevelation.**


End file.
